The invention relates to a means for swivelling a utensil receptacle for kitchen utensils or the like in parallel with a parallelogram linkage, which is fixed to the housing and mounted on the utensil receptacle.
There are known solutions for rapid kitchen utensil stowage that are based for the most part on placing the utensils in a lower cabinet. The utensils can either be pulled out from under the working panel, which is ergonomically unfavorable due to the low working height, or they are swivelled up from the lower cabinet onto the working panel by means of a suitable mechanism.
Other known solutions make it possible to move objects from the upper cabinet onto the working panel by means of an elevating mechanism.
However, the disadvantage of all these solutions is that the space in kitchen cabinets, which is usually cramped in any case, is reduced even more by the elevating mechanism.